United Federation of the Southern Rim
Rising from the nuclear ashes of the previous superpowers, the United Federation of the Southern Rim follows a policy to reuse and reverse engineer technology of all worlds to strengthen their own. The UFSR follows an imperialistic agenda in an attempt to conquer all planets in the Southern Rim for the purpose of "unifying the people of the south." Using strategies from the Royal Ossyrian Military and the Grand Tyran Military, few planets stand a chance against the mighty union of planets. =History= Origins The Second Great Southern War left the Southern Rim a lawless section of space where thieves and bandits thrive. A playground of anarchy and vigilantism which the feeble governments of planets fear. Even though the Southern Rim always saw conflict through the powers of Ossyria and Tyrus, the two factions had policed their section of galactic space. Following the destruction of both powers, one in 87 AF and in 89 AF, a vacuum of power was left allowing the lawless to thrive. For a time, the colony planets under the banner of Ossyria and Tyrus believed they could survive the coming fire. However, in 92 AF after the demise of the The Empire, Anubi warriors arrive in system in search for Saarake Motibo, or "Sacred Artifacts". Though the small militia force of planet Theo was able to repel the Anubi attacks, most of its force was reduced by a quarter. Planet Termina, sitting in the centre of Ossyrian space, had the bulk of left over bulk of Ossyrian soldiers, installations, and refugees from the fallen planet. With colonies Haars, Challenger, and Omno, they formed the United Federation of the Southern Rim. The federation went along with a plan to consume all of the plants in the Southern Rim in order to "unify and protect the southern people". The majority of citizens agreed with this decision believing that unifying the region would prevent another disaster such as the Second Great Southern War. Conquest Initially the UFSR used democracy and a fair number of settlements/treaties to absorb nations in to the federation. With the strongest military in the region built off of the strength of their former mother colony, the UFSR used pressure in order to absorb most of the planets. 99 AF saw the first conflict the UFSR had to fight. A war against one of its own. Though one might expect complete brutality from a military in the Southern Rim, the UFSR fought against the world of Ferros with respect. P.O.Ws were treated with dignity and civilians were allowed to leave the planet unharmed. Killing their own southern brethren would defeat the purpose. As long as you were human and a planet in the Southern Rim, you were safe from the lethal brutality the south is known for. Alien races were not treated as well. Allegations of genocide reached the ears of the people but the humans in the south were willing to overlook such a fact. The UFSR would send its diplomats to foreign worlds with a single demand. Give us your world, or we will take it by force. And true to their word, the UFSR invaded and conquered each and every single worlds who defied their rule. The UFSR would fight a nation destroying cities with little regard to the civilian casualties until either the government would give in to their demands, or until the entire nation is annihilated. Because of this, the UFSR starts at the low ends and gradually makes its way towards the government sector, making the government the last last target on the list. A New Era As of 105 AF, the majority of the worlds in the Southern Rim are under the banner of the UFSR. Currently, the federation is focused on protecting the 53 member states and securing both Tyrus and Ossyria from scavengers. =Foreign Relations= North-Eastern Defence Act The UFSR holds no regard for the defence act and there is little to no surveillance in the quadrant to which they control. There exists no trades routes towards NEDA space nor is there any to little communication between the forces. Karsol There is no established relations between Karsol and the UFSR. However, given the past history Karsol has with the New Ossyrian Republic as well as their current friendly relationship, it can be said that the UFSR isn't willing to make any form of formal relation with the planet. Kahada Union Northern Federation Despite the federation's relationship with what the UFSR military refers to as "the minor threats" such as the NEDA member states, the UFSR enjoys peaceful relations with the union of planets furthest from them. UFSR member states enjoy trade and travel between the largest military in the Northern Rim and themselves. United Alliance of Free Mjolnians Multiple surveillance and comm. buoys exist around many native Mjolnir worlds studying and observing movements and various military movements as well as developments and planet observations. Though the UFSR has no positive opinion about the alliance, they have no negative opinion either. The general opinions goes that if the alliance of natives stays on their side of the galaxy, the UFSR will have no problem with them. Should the alliance come to the aid of native southern species in the Southern Rim, or should the alliance have interests counter to the UFSR's own, there are multiple plans to swiftly eradicate and control alliance worlds. If the UFSR could succeed is up to time and fate. Kitsune League Roughly sharing the same sentiments as the Northern Federation, the UFSR enjoys trade and travel between the league of nations and itself. Artwork and other luxury goods from the Kitsune League are favorites among the rich in the UFSR along with goods from the Kingdom of Lykofos. There is currently an ongoing discussion within the council of the UFSR whether o not to liberate the Kitsune League from Travesti forces, but the other side wishes to avoid conflict with another power to focus on what could be a devastating war between the new Ossyrian Republic and the UFSR. Travesti Dominion The UFSR has very little concern for the Dominion. Spy satellites exist within the Dominion's borders observing troop movements, but the majority of resources are focused else where such as the NOR-UFSR border. The presence of the Dominion in the Southern Rim does bring about concern for many UFSR councilors, the fact that the Dominion is currently focused on the New Ossyrian Republic gives the council false relief. Contingency plans exist for various situations concerning a Dominion invasion, but little to no information exists on the full power the Dominion is capable of. New Ossyrian Republic The UFSR sees the NOR as a coalition of weaker races banded together under the name of the old empire. They find it absurd that the republic dares to use the Ossyrian name as if they were trying to reclaim the title of the former super power. Tensions are on the brink of war between the two as they play a deadly game of "who can push the other first" like two school children on the verge of fighting. The border between the NOR and the UFSR is arguably the most militarized zone in the Mjolnir galaxy. With a plethora of nukes pointed at one another, nuclear annihilation in a devastating war threatens the very existence of the Southern Rim. Exiles As the UFSR scouted relays and rims searching for more worlds to control, they came across a location dominated b y asteroids and black space referred to as "The Black". A scouting party was met by unknown forces and were subsequently annihilated without a trace. Observers on the other end recorded a waring message sent by the unknown force before the scouting fleet was wiped out. Immediately following the incident, the UFSR launched a large invasion fleet into unknown territory aimed at destroying the enemy head quarters later identified as a singular asteroid in a belt revolving around a single star. This mission, named Operation TORPEDO, saw the formation and deployment of Battle Group Stalker commanded by Battle Group Commander Brian Finch. Battle Group Stalker was lured unto a false sense of security as they passed through The Black. They were able to land troops on the asteroid and pull back into orbit with the asteroid. That is when the shit hit the fan. Immediately a small force of what came to be known as Exiles engaged and quickly annihilated the reconnaissance groups. The Battle Group responded by sending in a massive amount of troops and armour to engage the Exiles which quickly went south. When destroyers came into orbit in order to use ship-to-ship weapons against ground forces, Exile vessels literally tore through UFSR ships and quickly reduced the fifty ship sized strike force into thirteen ships in a matter of twenty four hours. Many of the vessels retreated back into UFSR space leaving few to collect retreating troops. The conflict lasted three days leaving seven UFSR ships returning to UFSR space. Since then, the UFSR has restocked and reorganized the Battle Group and sent them on the boarder of The Black in an attempt to find any evidence of the Exile headquarters in order to sent an overwhelming strike force against the creatures. Mercenaries Lost Children PMC Generally disliked by the UFSR military and their servicemen, the top brass of the UFSR has found that hiring mercenary groups to soften up key areas are more effective than sending in troops right away. Doing so reduces casualties by a good percentage. The Lost Children alternate between working for UFSR and the NOR, essentially fueling their own budget from both sides. Category:Factions